


Lips Like Poison

by SonofCalypso



Category: DCU (Comics), Static Shock
Genre: Abuse, Bullying, Explicit Sexual Content, Gen, M/M, Multi, Murder, Rape, Revenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:10:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2569328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonofCalypso/pseuds/SonofCalypso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After moving to Dakota a young man with a green thumb is exposed to the bang-babie virus and reigns terror in the city all in the name of nature and revenge. But this floral femme fatale may be more than he who he appears It's up to Static and Gear save the day. Can they convince the flower child to turn over a new leaf before it too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Rose in Bloom

Chapter 1: A Rose in Bloom

Winter was coming to an end and I couldn't wait. The city seemed to much danker and colder in winter. It made that scarce plant life almost unbearable by my standards but what could be done. My mother had made the decision to move the city of Dakota after father died from some strange disease that neither of us had understood when the doctor told us of it. All I knew was that I now felt far more alone in the world then I usually did.  
We had been here for two years and I was still an outcast in this place. I had few friends and the ones I did have well, let's just say they weren't much for talking, or even moving that much. You could even say they were rooted to the spot.  
Ok so I'm not much for jokes or witty banter sue me!  
In all truth my best friends since I was a child had always been plants and flowers. It was discovered when I was only 10 that I had a gift for the green as my dad once called it. He had said that is mother had been the same way though after that he never spoke another word about her. When I got into high school here in Dakota I became the top in my biology class particularly in the subject of botany. I aced every test in almost every subject from English, to history. However I excelled at math, biology, and science. Truthfully the only class I had a low grade in was PE.  
I fucking hate PE. It had no real purpose unless you were fat and even then it was a load of bullshit.  
Needless to say my high academic standings didn't make too popular with most of my class mates nor did my features. I was very pale and covered from head to toe in freckles. My hair was a pale dark red same color as a withering rose. My eyes had the same lifeless dull color as pea soup, a dim pale grayish green. Everything about me was dull and my gawky appearance and large glasses didn't help the matter at all.  
So I was picked on from first to final bell, from home room to 8th period never ending. I had been thrown and locked in so many lockers that I could tell just how the break out of one using only a pen and some chewing gum.  
Now when I said I only had a few friends I laid. Because of my love for plants mother h ad a huge greenhouse reconstructed in the back of our rather large house well technically it was an estate that had been left to father and was now ours. It was called the Isley manor and when mother saw the crumbling greenhouse that took most of the back of the house she knew instantly what to get me for my 17th birthday.  
To make me as happy as she could she bought every type of plant and flower she could, even going as far as to send for seeds and small saplings from tropic islands and countries and let me tell you under my care they flourished like wild.  
Walking into my greenhouse was like walking into a forgotten jungle or rainforest. Thanks to my talents for science I was more then able to manipulate my plants genes so they would grow large, fuller and in far more vibrant and varying colors. Now I wasn't adding growth hormones or anything I simply did whatever I could to restore plants to the days when they ruled untouched and unhampered by human hands. All the time I spent in the green house was the reason I was pale and dull.  
I loved my plants like a mother loves her child and all I knew of life I learned watching them. They were my true friends and only companions. Yes I was a bit obsessed but hey I was an only child whose father had died. I had no social life and no human friends. There were worst things I could be.  
The final bell of the day rang and I rushed out of the class. As I was walking, I couldn't stop thinking of the new plant mom had said she purchased for me. She said that man who sold it to her said it was called the Viper rose, the rarest rose in the world that only bloomed once every four hundred years. I couldn't wait to get home and start to help the little thing get stronger and bigger and figure out just why it only bloomed every four hundred years. As I was walking down the hall caught up completely in my thoughts of the rose I bumped into someone. I fell backwards and hit the ground hard.  
"Wtf, watch were the fuck your going fool." Said a deep voice.  
I looked up to find wade looking down at me. Oh shit, Wade was one of the most notorious thugs in the school and you didn't want to get on his bad side, which is just where I had stumbled into.  
He grabbed me by the front of my shirt and lifted me off the ground till I was dangling in the air.  
"I should kick yo ass you little ginger punk." He threatened and I prepared for the fist to start flying.  
"Yo Wade put him down man. It was just a mistake." I heard someone say.  
"He's new, he don't know any better dude." Said another voice.  
I opened my eyes a fraction and saw Wade looking at the boy who had put his hand on his shoulder. He was tall and rather lanky in his baggy orange sweat shirt and jean, his heavy dreads hanging over his dark eyes as they stuck like the legs of a large spider all over his head. He was rather handsome. Next to him stood a cute white boy with short blond hair and glasses. He wore a green hoodie with an organ stripe across the middle and tan kakis. Wade looked at me then let me drop as some girl ran over and started helping me pick up my papers and books.  
"You better keep an eye on your friend here Virg. Me might get hurt, you know ain't everyone as forgiving as me."  
The boy with the dreads nodded then he and his friend got on the floor and started handing my books.  
"Are you ok Ivan?" Asked Virgil as he zipped up my backpack and handed it to me. I nodded nervously as he and his two friends fussed over me. I was used to all this human contact with anyone other than my mother.  
"So you're Ivan Isley," said the pretty Spanish girl who had been with Virgil and Richie  
"I did a report on your bioluminescent snapdragons about a month ago." She said  
"My name is Frieda."  
I nodded unable to forget the pushy reporter who had wanted as many details as possible.  
"I'm sure you already know Virgil and Richie seeing as how you have almost half your classes with them."  
Virgil and Richie smiled as we walked along the hall towards the school entrance.  
"Yo man we should really hang." Said Virgil.  
"Yeah dude, we could use the extra help in classes." Said Richie.  
Frieda elbowed him in the ribs.  
"What! It's not like I'm saying that is the only reason we want to hangout with him. He's cool."  
I snickered to myself as Virgil wrapped his arm around my shoulder and hugged me.  
"Ignore Richard over there; his brain doesn't work as fast as he thinks." He said with a smile.  
"That is Richie to you and my brain works just find thank you." Said Richie.  
Frieda slapped herself on the forehead and rolled her eyes.  
"So how about it Ivan. Want to chill out with us today." She asked.  
I couldn't have said no for the life of me. I had such a huge crush on Virgil and Richie since the day they came walking into class an hour late as I was giving a report.  
So here I was dashing to and fro about my house, trying to make everything perfect as my mother got ready to leave for work.  
"I'm so excited you're having company over. I wish I could stay, oh! but that wouldn't be very cool would it." She said with a smile as she grabbed her trench coat and headed for the door. My mother was a professional ballet dancer and model and was constantly dashing off for one show or another. This evening she had a charity event to attend to for breast cancer awareness.  
"I made a little something for dinner and there are snacks and thing in case your friends and you are still hungry." She said kissing my cheek then heading for the door.  
"I should be back in the morning and if not I will defiantly be here when you get home from school. Goodnight dear." She said and then she was gone.  
Have I mentioned how much I loved my mother? She's beautiful, smart, caring and all around perfect without even trying. She was gone quite often but I never felt alone or left behind. She would cook meals in advance for however long her trips took so I always had a semi-home cooked meal. She would video chat with me on my laptop before and after every show and she would always drop any and everything for me should I ask. which I rarely did.  
I heard the doorbell ring and put down the pillow I had been fluffing out of nervousness. "Coming" I called as I walked into the foyer to open the door.  
Frieda walked in followed closely by Virgil and Richie who both looked rather taken aback. I heard Richie give a whistle as he looked around.  
"God man what do your parents do?"  
I smiled leading them to the living room.  
"Well my dad was a scientist and my mom is a dancer and model."  
"Jazzmen Reynard Isley. She is one of the most beautiful models I have ever seen. I have her posters all over my room." fawned Friedia  
I blushed as we all took a set. Myself and Frieda on the loveseat, Virgil on the couch and Richie on the floor by my leg.  
"What did you mean by 'was' when you talked about your dad?" Asked Virgil.  
I hung my head and fell silent.  
"He died when I was in Jr. High back in Gotham. Mother was away and I was at school when my nanny came in and told me the news." I blinked rapidly trying to fight back tears.  
"He had been very sick for months and well…" I stood up and walked over to the picture of my father over the mantelpiece. That only visual memory of him, eternally smiling, eternally happy and yet forever gone.  
"Know how you feel. My mom died when I was young" said Virgil. I felt him behind me and without thinking I turned into his arms and began to cry.  
How long did I cling to him weeping like a child lost in the dark? But that was just what we were. Both of us lost in the darkness of loss. I had found a friend other then my plants and I was crying all over him.  
I pulled back sniffling and turned away in shame.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that."  
Virgil just smiled and shook his head. He hugged me with one arm and led me back to the couch.  
"Not to break this wonderful awkward situation but I smelt food the moment I walked in and it's driving me insane." Said Richie to which Frieda smacked in the head.  
"Oh sure. Let's go." I said leading them all into the kitchen.  
"Wow!" cried Richie.  
I could understand his surprise. My mother must have gotten a bit carried away in her excitement of me having friends over. There were over a dozen cookies on a towering platter rack, a huge jug of fruit juice surrounded by four cups of varying color. On the stove was a platter of nachos and salsa, as well many other munchies and goodies. My mother could have given the witch from Hansel and Gretel a run for her money.  
"Yeah, my mom got excited when I said I was going to be having friends over," I said gesturing to all the food.  
"Help yourselves."  
There was a green blur to my right and Richie was already loading up his green plate with as much as possible. Virgil was next to him in seconds eating just as much as Frieda and I stood and watched.  
"They're such pigs I swear." She said with a smile.  
"Then perhaps we should get up there before it's all gone." I chuckled.  
We looked at each other then ran up to claim our meal.  
This was actually fun. We talked and laughed and joked. I helped Richie with his homework and told him I would tutor him anytime he wanted. Virgil and Frieda made us watch sex in the city- well Frieda made us watch it, Virgil just thought it best to play along.  
When it was time for them to go home we agreed to meet up again and soon and as I closed to door after hugging each of my friends I close the door with a smile on my face. The first one I had worn in a long while.  
I watched from the window in my room upstairs as the trio made their way down the sloping lawn and out the gate. I ran down the stairs, out the back door, and into my greenhouse wearing the biggest smile in my life. I looked around at all my beautiful flowers and plants. The most beautiful and exotic flora in the entire world and under my care they grew even more lavish and magnificent. I had a gift for all plants and they seemed to love me just as much as I loved them. It was strange, ever since I was a child I could have sworn I could hear my plants whispering things to me. I would cry myself into exhaustion when I saw wilted flowers. The green as Papa had always called it loved me and I loved it. I turned on the sprinkler system along the long troughs of earth and soil where my plants bloomed and walked among the green and rainbow foliage till I reached a large bell jar housing my baby.  
I had always loved roses and once while trying to cross breed a new type of rose I ended up added two different plants into the seeding. The first was purple tiger lily my mom had found while in the Caribbean growing on a small rocky shore known as Kovu's garden. The other was a toxic combination of deadly nightshade and poison ivy. At first, I feared that combine all this would produce nothing but then after months of careful monitoring it I got my wish. My dear Belle as I called her was the most extraordinary thing I had ever created. Her basic delight was like that of a rose save that she was larger in size and sprouted from a low bush ripe with dark red and pink barriers. Its thorns were larger than most, the leaves were large and like those of a poison ivy bush turned a beautiful scarlet/ pink at the tips. The flower its self was huge with the petals of a lily arranged in the overlapping and curling pattern of a rose.  
"Belle, you'll never guess what happened. I had friends over." I said pulling up a chair and looking up at her. I looked around her table till I found the switch I was looking for and turned on the misting tube I had running through the bell jar. I had made my mother the promise that I would personally water Belle for the simple fact that her genetic combination made her quite deadly. I wonder what she would say if she truly knew just how many toxins and poisons I worked with when in my greenhouse. But, I respected her wish and didn't touch my poison plants when she was away which thankfully that wasn't often.  
I spent the entire night in the greenhouse and just as the sun was rising made my way to bed.  
For the next several weeks I grew closer with Richie, Virgil, and Frieda as well as another girl named Daisy. I was so happy to have friends and be a part of something.


	2. Chapter 2 Poison

Chapter 2: Poison

Now if I ever said that Dakota was a normal place I lied.   
A few years back there had been this huge gang fight at a chemical storage yard where a lot of people got exposed to a toxic gas, it created mutates or Metahuman as some called them. Among the more urban the incident in the chemical yard had had come to call the big gang, thusly earning the Metahuman the nickname Bang-Babies. At first if seemed like the Bang-Babies were nothing but trouble then along came Static Shock. He was a real hero and fought every villain and crook that came along and believe you me there were a lot. After a year Static was joined by a partner who called himself Gear. Everyone loved them and I had to say I was quite taken with them myself.  
"Ivan did you see this." Said Daisy walking up to me during lunch with a paper in her hand. She handed it to me and I read it out loud  
"Annual science far, cash prize of 5, 0000 $ and a chance of an internship at Alva industries. All participants must register by March 23rd with complete essay about project." I read then looked up at daisy.  
"I have to enter." I said happily. "An internship at Alva industries. I would die for even a shot of something like that."  
I heard Virgil give a loud snort of disgust. I turned to see him and Rich giving the piece of paper the most heated look, I was surprised the thing hadn't burst into flames.  
"Alva's a crook and an ass. I would die just to see him from behind bars." Said Richie. He took the paper and read over it again then pointed something out to Virgil.  
"The bastard's even sponsoring the thing."  
"That can't be good."  
They continued to murmur to each other as daisy snatched back the paper and handed it to me.  
"I don't care what they say. I'm going to enter."  
And enter I did. I wrote my thesis on my project which I stated in on paper would revolutionize decorative gardening. For the next month or so I was hardly ever out of my greenhouse and when I was at school I spent all my free time pouring over books.  
I set far too involved in my book to listen to Virgil's constant badmouthing of Edward Alva and his company.  
"I mean come on man you have money like crazy why would you need to win this thing."  
I finally closed my book and eyed with agitation which with my features just made me look a little constipated.  
"My father used to work for Edward Alva when he was young, before he moved back to Gotham to work for Wayne industries." I said looking him in the eyes. I implored him to understand.  
"All I'm saying it that Alva has issues and he's not the best person to trust." Said Virgil patting my shoulder before leaving.  
I shook my head and tried to control the butterflies he had just given me and went back to my book. Suddenly my book was snatched from my hand and my face was slammed into the table top. I cursed as I heard someone behind me snickering. I turned around to see Rex Raptor and Doug Jones. I didn't know anything at football but I knew that rex was a quarterback and Doug was a linebacker and they were both world class douche bags.  
"Whatcha reading freak." Said rex grabbing my book flipping through it before reading the cover.  
"Exotic flowers of the world." He read then began to laugh.  
"You're not only a freak but a faggot as well." He said throwing my book down.  
"Thinking of putting some pwetty flowers in your hair before you go off to dance with the other fairies." Chided Doug. I closed my book and grabbed my bag to go but they weren't going to give up that easily.  
"Hey wait fag, we read what you said in Frieda's article in the school paper." Said Rex.  
It took me a moment to get what he was talking about. Frieda had done an article on steroids in the football team and had asked me as I had the highest grades in chemistry and biology to give her some input. I told her all the typical signs to look for as well as a few that only I knew of. I also told her that they way most athlete particularly high school athletes get away with it was to lace whatever they were taking with belladonna or wolfs banes. They made it almost impossible to find any trace of the steroids in the system because they over powered them.  
"I had to piss in a cup because of you, you fucking nerd" said rex as he and Doug fallowed me into class as the bell rang. I tried not to look too intimidated but I'm sure I simply looked like Bambi before the gun went off rex pushed me into the class and whispered something in my ears along the lines of "your dead." I stood there for a few moments just like a deer in head lights then took my seat. Virgil and Richie asked me what was up and if I was ok but I just slid down in my seat. I could feel rex and Doug glaring dagger as at me from across the room. My mouth had most likely just earned me an early grave. Why oh why did I have to be so fuck smart.  
Class began and homework was handed in. the lesson went on as usual as the teacher began to grade our papers. Halfway through class there was a ring on the class phone.  
"Yes, Mr. Greer speaking. Oh that wonderful. I'll tell him right away."  
Mr. Greer hung up the phone and walked over to my desk with a huge smile.  
"Mr. Ivan Isley. I am pleased to be the first inform you that after reviewing your thesis, you have been entered into the science fair's young mastermind category." He said and my jaw dropped as a few people cheered. Virgil hugged me and Richie ruffled my hair.  
"Edwin Alva himself read over your thesis."  
I couldn't believe it. I was not only in the fair but in the highest category. I was in a fog the entire day. The entire week seemed to rush past like a blur. Rex and Doug continued to torment me but after they were benched it got a lot worse and a lot more physical. I was slammed into locker door pushed down in the locker room shoved, punched and poked whenever the opportunity arise. But, nothing could take my mind off the fair.  
"So just what are you going to be entering into the fair Ivan?" asked Richie as he and Virgil helped me carry the covered crates containing my new breed of flower in freeman community center where Virgil's father worked. I smiled and told him to put down his crate.  
"These little puppies or should I say poppies are living thriving nightlights." I stated happily.  
"Wait are you saying you grew light." Said Virgil.  
"No, not really. My poppies store solar energy all day and when it's dark they glow. I simply reversed the genes of a lunar flower which only blooms under a full moon. They glow only bright enough to light up about four feet around the place they are set."  
Virgil and Richie smiled in awe.  
"That is so totally cool." Said Richie.  
"Look out Rich he might be giving you a run in the genius department." Said Virgil.  
We set up my table with only one more box to go. I told them I would get it myself. I had an extra pot I needed to bring in as well. As I was pulling everything out of my jeep I was pushed down and my plants went flying. I looked up just in time to see my poppies being crushed under two pairs of heavy feet.  
I set up screaming in protest as Rex and Doug stomped my creations into mulch.  
"Ha-ha, look at him cry." Said Doug stepping back to show off what he had done to my flowers. I wept over them like I had lost a dear friend unable to control my emotions.  
"Ivan!" called a voice I only halfway registered. I looked up to see Richie, Virgil and Daisy running over to me just as a fist connected with my gut. I flew and landed hard on my back.  
"That's just a taste you little queer. Your fairy ass is grass." Said Rex as he and Doug took off.  
I wasn't even concerted that I just coughed up a puddle of blood; I couldn't stop crying about my plants.  
"It's ok, Ivan." Said daisy cradling me in her arms.  
Virgil and Richie picked up my pot and placed it next to me. It was my dragon orchid, the size of a small tree and blooming in deep blue. It was still intact and just fine. I let go of Daisy and kissed my plant.

The science fair was a blast I was sure but my mind was seething with anger and hatred. Rex Raptor and that bastard Douglass Jones would pay for ruining my creations.  
What had my flowers ever done to them? What had I ever done to them? I would fix this and soon. It was time plants and I had a fighting chance.

"So could you demonstrate just what your poppies do?" Asked a lady in pair of horned rimmed glasses. I hardly heard what she was saying but responded quickly as I could.  
"These poppies feed off virtually nothing but sunlight and have to only be water once every two months. But what makes them so extraordinary is that after storing all the solar energy and light for the day when the sun sets they glow." I said pointing to the pictures of my flowers in the dark of my room.  
"Could you demonstrate please?" Asked the lady. Her comrades nodded in agreement.  
I tapped Virgil on the shoulder and he ran off for the light switch. Everything when dark quicker then I thought he could've reached them considering the switch was all the way across the room.  
My poppies began to glow in bright pink and yellow blossoms. The glow went further then I thought it filled the entire stadium with their early pink light.  
"Just imagine if you will. No more light along the lawn path, no more nightlights in your children's rooms. Simply plant these along you walkway and they will light up the night in a beautiful array of pink and yellow. Or place them on the window seal of your little girl's bed room during the day and when the sun sets bring them in to use as e nightlight." I said.  
There was applause and the judges exchanged impressed looks.  
I won of course but I was still utterly surprised at my luck.  
Virgil lifted me into the air and he and Richie carried me to the stage on their shoulders. I couldn't speak I just smiled like an idiot, pushing my glass up repeatedly though they hadn't moved an inch.  
I told my mother everything and she couldn't have been happier. She was just sad that she wouldn't be home to see me off on my first day as an intern.  
"You must be Ivan." Said a tall white haired man. He wore a gray suit over a purple dress shirt that made his sharp features almost deadly.  
"I am Edwin Alva. Please allow me to lead you to your lab."  
"Wait I have a lab?" I gawked and he only smiled.  
"Well you didn't expect to intern as a desk job did you. My top botanist will be working with and around you but you will be free to do as you wish in you free time."  
I fallowed in shocked silence.  
I was put to work right away and found quite quickly that I was a natural leader.  
My days seemed to fly by. At school I spent all my time under Virgil and Richie who wouldn't let me out of their sight to protect me from rex and Doug. The girls were no different and insisted on walking me to Alva labs every Monday, Wednesday and Friday. But all this didn't deter my tormentors. They made my life at school so horrid that I only found solace in my work at the lab or in my green house.  
"Ivan read this." Said Virgil dropping a piece of paper on my lunch try for me to read. It was a newspaper article.  
"Alva busted on big bang." Read the title. I scanned the article reading all the info that tied Edwin Alva to the big bang. It was more then obvious that his company was to blame but as for Alva being directly guilty.  
"Ok so what is this suppose to mean." I asked Virgil sighed as he and Richie took a seat on either side of me.  
"Alva is a monster man. He's responsible for the big bang and all the bang-babies." Said Richie.  
I shrugged my shoulders and continued to eat.  
"I love the fact that you guys are trying to look out for me and I'm grateful really I am." I said.  
"But I'm not a child and I can take care myself in the matter of Alva labs."  
I was about to stand up and head back when I felt Virgil take my hand.  
"We're sorry." Said and Richie nodded.  
"Yeah man we just… we just know someone who was close to Alva and got hurt."  
I hugged them both then did something that made me stand stock still upon realizing I had done it. I kissed them both on the cheek. I stared wide eyed at them for a moment then rushed off to class.  
"Ivan this came in the mail for you from Alva industries." Said my mother handing a long cylindrical shape in her hand wrapped in brown paper.  
"This letter was attached to it."  
I took the whole thing and read the letter.  
Dear Ivan.  
I hope this will hope in your research in my labs as wells as during you own endeavors. Please take it will my fullest appreciation for joining my team. I remember your father and what a gifted chemist and toxicologist and has been sourly missed. Good luck.  
Sincerely  
Edwin Alva  
I kissed my mom then ran off to my lab. Over that fast few days I had kept my promise to myself and begun work on trying to grow plants that could fend for themselves and I mean more so then a Venus flytrap, or pitcher plant. I wanted a plant that attacked and fought with it's tormentors. The only problem was that my plants never survived the infusion of altered plant DNA. So I changed up my theory and instead of trying to strengthen the genes of carnivorous and predatory plants I thought what if I tried to merge the DNA of actual carnivores and predators with that of said plants then merge them with regular everyday plants. Here was hopping that whatever Alva had sent me would be just the thing I needed to splice the genes together.  
I unwrapped the cylinder and laid it on my desk. It was clear with thick white letters that read chem. X42. Inside was a dark purple sparkling liquid that I could have sworn I had seen before and why did the name of this chemical sound so familiar? That's when I remembered the article Virgil and Richie had handed me. Chem.x42 was the official name of the Bang-Babie gas and the inky purple liquid in the canister was the liquid form of it. Alva had given me Bang-Babie gas. This was perfect. With the gas it would all to easy to alter my plants genes and add the carnivores plant/ animal genes. I began to set and started on my work right away. I worked for hours lost in my work. I was sure that my mother had come in and told me she had to leave but I didn't here or even register it.  
It was late when I set up to a low hissing noise. Finally my work was complete and looking at me was the fruit of my labor. I had combined the genes of an Egyptian asp and belladonna or deadly nightshade with a tiger lily/ starburst lily hybrid. The result was breathtaking. A serpentine head sprouted from the center of pedals of a large violet and scarlet starburst lily. Each pedal ended in a small barb. The stem of the flower was grew coiling and writhing around the support I had stuck in the pot that had been. It was hard to tell which was more evident in this creature, the flower or the serpent. On one hand it strangely resembled a snake with odd leaf like protrusions along it's body and a ring of colorful plumage around it's head. On the other hand I could be seen as a flower that just happen to greatly mimic a snake.  
I could see the poison and toxins drips from my baby's fangs as it hissed at me. I smiled and stoked it's pedaled head. My little viper lily cooed and pressed it's head into the palm of my hand. The pedals laid back making it's appearance far more snake then plant.  
I looked at the siring containing the same genes as the one I used to create my new born baby yet with a different serpent gene. This one contained the DNA of a python and a cobra. I had chosen serpents because out of all creatures they were the ones that seemed to have the most in command with plants at least on a visual and defensive level. I had always thought that if plants were animals they would something like a serpent. I walked over to belle's jar and lifted the heavy glass dome.  
"Now its your turn beauty." I said before stabbing her thick wooden stem with the siring. I set and wait at a desistance for the change to begin.  
"What up queer?" Said a voice from behind me.  
I turned around to see Rex, Douglass and another of their cronies Ramiro standing in the doorway of my green house. I stood next the table clutch at the edge as my viper lily hissed in agitation.  
"What are you doing here?" I said picking up my creation and the canister of Bang-Babie gas. And stepping back.  
"What the fuck is that!" cried Doug pointing at my flower as it hissed.  
"What ever it is fuck it up." Said rex swinging his bat and smashing half my plants on the trough.  
"No I said rushing forward to grab the bat. Rex punched me and Doug threw me backwards. My back hit something but I was in too much pain to say a word. I dropped my viper lily and it bit into my leg. I screamed and was suddenly punched. Then I heard the boys stand back in shock. I looked up to see Bella with her serpentine mouth wide open. I dropped the canister just as the she bit down on my shoulder. Her roots broke out of the flower pot that contained her and the flow of dirt rushed out knocking over the table and shelf of toxic chemical and collection of animal and plant poisons. I felt the earth begin to dissolve under my feet and I and my two monstrous creations plummeted into the earth.

The three massive cavemen watched as the python/flower-thing bit into Ivan's scrawny shoulder. He dropped the can of purple stuff he was holding and sparkling purple smoke filled the air. The thing's serpentine roots broke through the huge pot and began to whip about causing a shelf filled with vials, and bottles that made the ground under Ivan's feet begin to dissolve. In seconds the entire green house was filled with the purple gas and Ivan was gone below the earth with gigantic snake flower and the tiny serpent flower. They stood outside the greenhouse. In one fluid movement they were in the back of Ramiro's truck and speeding off back to rex's house.  
"We killed him yo." Said Ramiro.  
"We killed him, we…we have to call someone. The police, his mom someone."  
Doug just set in rex's computer chair and stared off into space rocking back in forth with his knees drawn up to his chest. Rex was sitting on his bed shaking his head.  
"Are you guys listening to me? We killed someone." Said Ramiro.  
"Yeah I heard you and I don't know what you talking about. The little fag tripped and that …thing killed him. I didn't even leave the house." Said Rex.  
Ramiro couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
"Are you serous? This was all your idea. Scare him is what you said." He cried.  
"He only tripped because you crushed his flowers. I punched him, dough pushed him and then you punched him again. We're all responsible here yo."  
Rex stood up and shook his head yet again.  
"We have to go back and make sure he's ok." Whispered Doug.  
"Who, I honestly don't know what you two are talking about. We've been here all night." Said rex sitting back down on his bed and opening a playboy magazine.  
Ramiro balled up his fist, grabbed Doug by his shirt and pulled him out the door. If Rex wasn't going to do anything that was all fine and dandy. He wasn't going to responsible for him. If Ivan was dead he would call the police and if he was hurt he would call the ambulance and tell the poor nerd they hadn't meant any harm they had just wanted to scare him.  
The drive back to Ivan's small estate was silence save for Doug's constant whimpering and murmuring. He had said something about the plant thing that had bitten Ivan and Ramiro didn't blame him. The small one that Ivan had been holding had freaked him out but when the huge monster stirred he had pissed his pants, something he was only just noticing.  
They pulled into Isley estate and parked the truck. The greenhouse was dead silent and the lights were flickering and buzzing. The stuff that had dissolved into ground must have eaten through some electrical wiring. Everything was chaos and the evidence that something had happened.  
The two jocks crept further inside over to the hole that had swallowed Ivan. The fallen shelves and broken pottery from the events before covered the hole fracturing the eerie pink and green glow from below.  
Ramiro moved some of the wreckage from over the glowing hole and looked into it. The glow blocked out anything that was beyond.  
"Ivan!" called Ramiro. "Ivan, are you down there?"  
Suddenly there was a hissing noise from among the wrecks and the serpent flower thing slithered out. It was only the small one but the two boys were still frightened.  
"Kill it!" cried Doug jumping on the table, trampling all the plants as he handed his buddy a set of shears. Ramiro grabbed them and cut the little fucker in half the poor creature writhed s few times make pitiful noises then it died.  
"That was close." Whimpered Doug. Hr was about to give a sigh of relief when the ground began to quake. The lights in the hole began to dancer, growing brighter and brighter as the Doug and Ramiro back themselves into the wall missing the door completely. Out of the shallow grave of Ivan isley grew a gigantic flower that neither boy could place for it resembled all of the most beautiful blooms ever seen in a florist shop window. The bulb sprouted from among crimson and emerald leaves of poison ivy and pedals of the gigantic flower covering the hole completely.  
Both Boyd held their breath as the bulb in the center of the huge flower unfurled to reveal the beauty inside. Curled up the fetal position laying on his side was a boy that the two could only compare to a god. He was white as snow with skin of flawless alabaster, skin devoid of any markings what so ever. Hair fell over his shoulder and body as he stirred and the vines shooting up from the ground helped him to stand. It fell down to his knees in rippling pinkish red and garnet waves. The eyes of this white god opened and glowed and eerie neon green. The glow died and the eyes turned to a shocking absinth green. Where the hell was Ivan and who was this gorgeous creature in his place.  
I stepped down from the pedals of my flower, not caring in the slightest that I stood stark naked in front of two boys from my school. It was nature's way, my way. I heard Doug whimper as he and Ramiro looked on in shock.  
"Ivan is that you" said Ramiro. I looked at him in his eyes and smirked wickedly.  
"What happened to you?"  
"You killed me." I stated placing my hand on his huge chest and staring up into his eyes.  
"But the earth gave me a second chance and now I've been reborn."  
Neither boy noticed as vines placed themselves over the entrance blocking any chance of escape.  
"You look great." Said Doug as I focused my attentions on him and his large arms. I pressed my bare pelvis against his and felt the instant reaction.  
"The two of you came to check on me didn't you?" I asked pulling them both close to my lips. I breathed outward and their eyes fluttered. I stepped back and watched as vines wrapped around the boys necks and pulled them upward till their feet were dangling.  
As the boys danced the hangman jig I turned to the mirror near where I had risen. My skin was smooth and flawless as ice, every freckle and imperfection. My once scrawny formed was filled out into a sinfully slim frame with the slightest hint of curves. My lips were red as pale rose pedals and sinfully dewy like the pedals of a flower. My hair was shade of red that I had only seen in pictures. A deep lush red that bordered ever so slightly on dark pink. My eyes glowed like absinth in a glass. The green had done this too me. As the toxins and poison dissolved the body of me and belle, her venom running through my veins the Bang-Babie gas awoke the solid around me and infused me with its power. My skin was aloe, my blood was chlorophyll and that was just the start I was sure. The voice of the green. It sung in my ears and in my veins. I could here the airy shimmering voices of my flowers and plants. Small creeping vines curled up my legs and thighs like living tattoos of ivy. Vines and ferns furled under my feet as if waiting for my command.  
I turned from my gorgeous new body and looked at the two hanging jocks. The mess they had made in their pants was more then obvious and so was the spell. I waved my hand and all my flowers bloomed in unison, filling the greenhouse with the smell of intoxicating poisonous perfume.


	3. Chapter 3: Chapter 3 Venom

Virgil knocked on the door, his best bud Richie standing a little bit behind him. They had just finished patrol as Static and Gear and thought that they should stop by and see why Ivan hadn't been at school today.  
"What is he doing?" He asked knocking again.  
"Maybe he's sick and can't get to the door. Chill man." Said Richie.  
Just as Virgil was about to knock again the door opened and there was a flash of a white hand and thick red locks.  
"Sorry didn't get the door quicker. I was in the green house." Said Ivan.  
Richie and Virgil just gawked. This couldn't be Ivan. His skin was devoid of any freckles and white as rose pedals. His hair which had always been shoulder length and slightly grease and stringy was now just below his knees in thick red/pink waves and serpentine curls. He wore a black tank top under a small lime green sweater that hung off his left shoulder. His jeans were dark denim and ripped at the knees and along the thighs. Was this really Ivan Isley?  
"We were in the neighborhood so we thought we should stop by. Dude what the fuck!" said Richie indicating Ivan's new look.  
The redhead laughed, his white teeth looking sharp behind his red lips. Was it Virgil or did his canines look a little longer then usual.  
"It's a wonder what a trip to the mall can do for a boy" said Ivan leaning out the door.  
"So that's why you weren't at school yesterday or today." Said Virgil.  
"You ditched to go shopping. Daisy and Frieda are going to kill you for not inviting them."  
I stepped aside to let Richie and Virgil inside the house. I wasn't expecting them and was happy they had come to see me. I swept them up to my room and they made themselves comfortable.  
"Oh we brought your homework." Said Richie digging in his backpack for it. I took it from him with a thank you.  
"We had had four tests today. Sure hope you can get a make up." Said Virgil.  
Ivan set at his desk and turned on his computer.  
"I'll just email my teachers and tell them I have been ill and it would mean the world to me if they allowed me to take another test." He said flipping his heavy locks over his shoulder. The room was suddenly filled with the smell of flowers and fruit. Virgil felt dizzy and his skin was hot. Richie seemed to fill the same because he pulled off his hoodie and fanned himself.  
"Oh I'm sorry. You guys must be burning up after that walk all the way from school. Let me get you some tea." Said Ivan getting up from his computer and heading out the door after seeing the two.  
Rich stood up and opened the huge window of Ivan room and tried to steady his breath. This was strange. He wasn't just hot he was hot and bothered. Horny as hell. He wanted so much to rub his dick. Hell he wanted Ivan to rub his dick. He wanted to pick the pretty little redhead up and fuck him crazy while Virgil watched. Wait, what the hell he was thinking? Ivan was a guy and Richie wasn't gay. He shook his head and whipped the sweat from his brow  
"Yo rich. You feeling ok." Said Virgil walking over to his friend. Rich shook his head.  
"I don't know I feel odd." He said. Virgil nodded and set next to him  
"Me too. I don't know what it is."  
Hell he didn't just feel odd, He was hard as rock, his black dick was throbbing in his boxers and he couldn't place why. He wanted to pull the thing and just go to town. No, what he really wanted was to get Ivan's sinfully inviting lips around it. Hold it. Had he just thought that? He was loosing his mind. Virgil liked girls; he had had a crush on Frieda for half a year and was now dating Daisy. He wasn't gay.  
Ivan came back into the room carrying two large cups of ice cold tea with lemon wedge and straws. The boys jostled him taking the cuts and taking deep thirsty swallows.  
"Ivan it just me or it hot in here." Said Virgil still a little heated.  
Ivan cocked his head shrugged.  
"I don't feel anything. But let's go outside. Today is too pretty for indoors any way."  
The three headed down the stairs and out the back door. The back yard was overflowing with plant life and resembled a jungle more then a lavish estate garden.  
"Wow their all too beautiful." Said Richie looking at rose bush with huge red blooms.  
"Thank you." Said Ivan his cheek giving what could only be the very shadow of a blush. They set down at a very floral garden table and talked bout what had happened at school but Virgil and Richie could get the need for Ivan out of their minds though out here in the open it wasn't as strong.  
"So Ivan is your thumb the only part of you that's green?" Said Richie jokingly  
But he was just dieing to know.  
"You'll just have to find out now won't you?" Said Ivan.  
Was it just me or were Virgil and Richie acting odd. They were constantly fluffing out their shits to get more air to their body or fanning themselves. They both looked flushed. But this wasn't what was striking me as odd. They set closely on either side of me their thighs pressed to my own, they touched me more and when I spoke I could have sworn their eyes glossed over and their mouths grew slack jawed. It was almost as it they were enchanted.  
Riche leaned into my as we both chuckled at his joke but then Virgil pulled me away and put a protective if not possessive arm around me.  
"Ha-ha. Yeah real funny rich." He said and Richie glared at him as he raised his middle finger.  
"So how about we go look at your pretty flowers." said Virgil placing his chin on my shoulder dangerously close to my neck.  
"I would love that but unfortunately I spilt fertilizer all over the place this morning and the place smells to high heaven." I sighed laying into his arms and placing my legs across Richie's lap.  
For a moment it flashed in my mind just what they could do to me.  
Richie wanted so much to run his hands up Ivan's long beautiful legs till he reached the top of his tight jeans. He wanted to undo the buttons and grasp the pale white treasure between his legs. He could almost feel it in his hands. He was sure it was large compared to his small frame; it was soft and inviting just like his life. For the first time in his life Richie thought what another boy's dick would fill like in his hands against his flesh, in his mouth. That thought was what brought him back to reality and he tried to ignore the sight of Virgil slightly nuzzling Ivan's neck. What was wrong with him?  
Virgil wanted to clamp his mouth on the soft white throat of this beautiful swan. He wanted to pull Ivan close to him and bite down like some kind of vampire. He wanted to run his hand down the albino chest and into the tight ripped jeans. Was Ivan pack between his slim legs, he had to be most skinny guys were. Virgil just bet it was soft and yielding like the petals of a rose. He wanted to grasp the silky treasure and make Ivan moan with ecstasy till me nutted all over himself. Yeah he wanted to make the little flower cum so he could lick the sweet nectar off his fingers and savor the taste.  
Virgil set up a little straighter trying to shake the last few thoughts from his mind. He couldn't believe had even had the thought in his head.  
"So we can't go in the greenhouse." Wined Richie.  
Ivan giggled and stood up.  
"You two just stay here; I'll bring out some of my newest flowers and ferns." He said and headed for the green house.  
Was it Richie's imagination or did the grass get taller and greener where Ivan stepped.  
"Ivan's great isn't he." Said Richie and Virgil nodded.  
"Just perfect."  
"So nice"  
"And hot  
"And kind"  
"And hot."  
"And hot"  
Unconsciously both boys had begun to rub themselves through their jeans. Richie reached into his pants and began to fuddle with his hard cock as Virgil did the same. Both boys were lost in lust as Ivan worked around his greenhouse.  
I couldn't very well have had the two of them in my green house. My mutated pitcher pant hadn't even finished dissolving the body of Doug in her large cuplike leaf and then there was the body of Ramiro, hanging from the wall with hallow vines and sticking out his body. The vines were connected to tubes that were feeding Bang-baby juice, steroids and simple plant DNA. It was trying to make him into a creature of pure plant genes, a humanoid plant creature which would give him all the power of plants yet make him obedient to me like all plant life.  
Over the past few days my greenhouse had become a jungle laboratory, my plants all growing in shocking and unfathomable sizes and colors. They reached out to me as I walked around collecting the small potted flowers I was going to show the boys. The shimmering voice of my plants and the whispers of the green filled me like water.  
"Hush babies. I have company and I really like them so you will have to behave." I said to my darling plants. They obeyed and settled themselves calmly.  
"And you, darling. I will take care of latter." As I was walking out I saw the shadow of Doug's arms in my pitcher plant was gone.  
"Good girl."  
With quick realization of what they were doing both boys snatched their hands out of their pants and stared at one another.  
"Ok what the fuck did we just do?" Said Virgil.  
"What is wrong with us?" Said Richie.  
"It's like we're on drugs."  
"Or being drugged." Said Virgil staring at the tea in his cup.  
"But why would Ivan drug us. He's our friend and we've never done anything to him."  
Richie had a point. There was also the fact they he had been having this feeling since the moment he set eyes on Ivan's new appearance.  
"Maybe you should go get backpack out the house to run some analysis."  
Richie was about to do just that when a thought crossed his mind.  
"You just want me to go off after backpack so you can have Ivan all to yourself." he said sitting back, folding his arms and staring at Virgil.  
Virgil realized that had been exactly what had crossed him mind. He wanted Ivan to himself and Richie gone.  
"That has nothing to do with it. I just want to know what is happening to us. "  
"Then you go get backpack." Said the blond  
"You know I can't do that. It won't even move for anyone but you. It functions on your brainwaves not mine."  
"See I knew it. If you didn't want Ivan you would have told me to call backpack and have he run a spy analysis on the area."  
Vigils threw up his hands in frustration. His intentions were shot down and they both knew it.  
"Then just do that you paranoid freak." He said slumping back and folding his arms. Just as Ivan walked up with three different pots in his arms.  
I set my babies on the table and watched the boys marvel at them.  
Three different types of orchid hybrids. I had spliced their DNA of butterflies. This caused the petals to grow outward like butterfly wings and in the same dazzling colors. They even fluttered but I had asked then not to do so as not to scare Virgil and Richie.  
"Their pretty." Said Richie running his finger over one of the petals.  
"Like butterflies."  
"I call them fairy wings. I have been working on plants that can imitate animals the same why some animals can imitate plants."  
"You're a genius." Said Virgil  
I couldn't help but exhale at his closeness. The air carried my breath around the head of my friends like a dust. Suddenly both Richie and Virgil were sweating again, panting like hot dogs.  
Ómg. Are you two ok. Your look like you have fevers?" I asked cupping both their faces in my hands. They were warm, but not quite hot.  
Suddenly there was a ringing noise from Richie's wrist. He looked at his watch which was flashing red. It stopped after Richie pressed a button on the side.  
"Maybe we should go." He said grasping my hand in his as I pressed it to his cheek.  
"Yeah. We don't want to make you sick too if we have something." Said Virgil taking my other hand off his cheek and pressing my knuckles to his lips.  
Richie looked at him then kissed my cheek. When he pulled away he had a very smudge look on his face to which Virgil only snatched him by the hood and pulled him towards the door.  
"See you at school tomorrow." He called.  
The garden furniture shifted back into the four large shrubs it had been before Richie and Virgil arrived. They lifted me up higher and higher till I could just see over the roof of the house so I could watch Virgil and Richie leave. I was going to turn away and go back to my greenhouse when I noticed something odd. The duo had stopped just outside my gate and Richie was apparently talking to his backpack. Then I noticed something else, it was no longer fabric but silver chrome and very high tech in appearance. How odd.  
I shrugged my shoulders and the plants lowered me back down to the garden.  
What had been wrong with Virgil and Richie. It seemed like they were high -and if I knew boys as well as I thought I did- in heat. Had it been me. Could the plant pheromones in my body be affecting them. I would have to do some more tests on myself. I walked back inside to see the TV buzzing with some alert news article.  
"Edwin Alva founder of Alva industries has just been once again linked to the destruction of rainforest and many other types of woodland. Their have been numerous accounts over the past few years that have tied Alva industries to mutable crimes against nature but Mr. Alva himself has always dodged the bullet, till today when a disgruntled employee brought forth indisputable evidence linking Alva to all the previous crimes once charged to his illustrious industry."  
I didn't need to hear anymore. I knew deep down that Edwin Alva had been responsible but I hadn't wanted to believe it. Then my mind jumped to something that I had pushed to the very back of my mind. That cold winter night almost seven years ago. The doctor had said it was a disease brought on by an infection. There had been a reason no one could pinpoint the exact cause. But one doctor had told my mother this. I had been crying so hard I could hardly here him. It was an infection brought on my some kind of pesticide poisoning. Daddy had been making a new pesticide for Alva industries.  
" Edwin Alva" I hissed, my hair falling over my face, curling like serpents. I had a new plan in mind. Edwin had dared to mess with people lives through the effects of the big bang, then he dared anger Mother Nature. Well I was going to show him.  
I am the long arm of the green, the herald of mother nature, her power, her will, hell if I had double D's and a cunt I would be mother nature. And it was time I took my rightful place as king. I would create a garden paradise for Metahuman, and mutants , destroying as many humans as necessary to see my dream come true. And the first would be Edwin Alva. I would avenge my father and take his dreams for a greener world beyond his wildest dreams.  
There was another article on the news now showing the Metahuman gang know has the breed, particularly HotStreak and Ebon as well as that adorable psycho Shiv.  
"But thanks to efforts of Static and Gear the robbery was stopped cold."  
Well every king needed servants and the breed boys would make perfect peons. As for static and gear, well didn't the lady of Wicca belief not have lord and consort. They would both be mine, bees to my flower. After all I had wild oaks to sow and fields that needed tending.  
Suddenly there was a crash in my greenhouse and a loud roar. Apparently Ramiro had awoken from his mutating sleep. I was sure his brain was nothing but vines and algae now. His veins must be bulging with green plant protein. Hmm now that name fit perfectly.  
"Coming Vein darling. We've got work to do." I said sweeping out of the house to get a good look at my new creation before school tomorrow. In the mean time I had to figure just what had been driving Virgil and Richie crazy.  
I kicked over the body of the mail carrier who had brought me my flowers. When he say me he instantly began to flirt but I had given him no response till be showed me my flower. I had lost myself in joy and jumped on him pressing my lips to his and digging my nails into his arms. The effects had been instant. His body had gone into a shock then he began to choke up green foam. The place where I had dug my nails into his skin burned and began to rot. Within moment they were no more then sludge and bone and the mail carrier was dead.  
Well least I knew my hypothesis had been correct. The transformation caused the toxins and poisons of the animal and plant DNA to combine for a rather unique affect. It filled my very breath with chemical pheromones, and my hair with intoxicating pollen. The two in combination caused the body to heat up to the same degree as sexual arousal. That explained why Virgil and Richie had acting so odd. What then happened to this poor fella on the floor. Well along all that animal and plant DNA came two amazing side effects my lips were filled with venom, my nails were so toxic the slightest scratch caused the body part in question to melt away like concrete beneath acid. I was poison. At first this idea frightened me to death. I would never be able to kiss my mother goodnight, never be able to hold her. I would never babble to touch a living soul again at least without gloves. The sadness lasted for only a while as the voice of the green began to fill my mind.  
"Do not fret." It whispered.  
" This is the price to pay for such power and freedom. You are like the rose and all must grow to know your thorns. You are meant for so much more then the life of a mere mammal."  
The green was right. I was more then I had been and this was the price to pay for it. I whipped my eyes to find that my tears were no more then golden sap. This only spurred me on. I had a world to recreate and I could not be week. Though I hoped that the two I hoped would rule with me would fallow. The would be lonely at the top and now that I had a taste of what friendship could be I couldn't bring myself to even consider loosing it.

"It had to be all the flowers." Said Gear as he scanned over the data BackPack was feeding into the HQ computer. It read that there had been an enormous amount of pheromone pollen in the air. It been messing with their body temp and acting with the same effect of two pounds of weed. They were high, hot and horny so to put it.  
" But there is something that is freaking me out." Continued Gear as Static read the data over his shoulder.  
" When I asked BackPack for the report on what was effecting us, it scanned only two none plant life forms. Me and you."  
"Do you think it made a mistake." Said Static crossing his arms and staring at the blond. Gear took off his helmet and visor and cracked his neck.  
"No, this is Backpack we're talking about. This thing is still running on purified Brainiac tech just like me. There is no way it made a mistake." Said the tech wizard.  
"The only thing I can think of is that either Ivan spends so much time around plants that he is simply covered in plant pollen and spores and BackPack didn't register or Ivan is a living breathing plant."  
Static raised his eyebrows and gave his partner in crime an "are you serious" look.  
"Yeah that makes since." He said.  
" Well it could happen. Didn't Batman have an enemy like that. Uh poison ivy I think." Said Gear as he checked the clock on the computer.  
"Then we will just have asked Batman after school." Said Static doing the same. The boys flew out of HQ and landed in the bushes in the back of the high school. Static and Gear changed and Virgil and Richie walked out.  
Almost immediately the boys were bombarded by the girls.  
"Did you two go check on Ivan. Is he ok?" said Frieda grabbing Richie by his arm and shaking him.  
"Yeah, Ramiro and Doug have gone missing and Rex is acting more jackassish then usually." Said Daisy staring Virgil down.  
Before either boy could answer the door to the hall opened letting the midmorning light from outside. A figure stood in the light , a mere shadow then the door closed and a dazzling beauty stood coyly looking down the hall.  
I could swear to you I heard hearts stop and jaws hit the floor but how could I blame them. I defiantly wasn't the nerd in the coke-bottle glasses and geek gear anymore.  
I wore a tight green vest over a black and neon green tank top that hung snugly off my shoulders. My legs were covered by a pitch black pair of skinny jeans with a gold ivy embroidered sash tied around my waist. Black ankle high dress boots clothed my feet wit golden tipped toes. A single tiny braid hung over my shoulder, intertwined with green and gold ribbon. All together I was quite a sight. I walked down the hall bathing in the silence of awe and shock that had filled the hallway. I spotted Virgil, Richie, Daisy and Frieda staring at me from the far end of the hall and I smiled making my way over to them.  
"Hey guys are you feeling better." I asked after kissing both boys on the cheek. I had to be careful if I even grazed their lips with mine they would die.  
" Uh hello. Who are you and what have you done with Ivan.  
Said Frieda pushing Virgil aside to get in my face.  
"I'm dead serious Ivan, what happened to you."  
Ivan only smiled and shook his head.  
"I decided to recreate myself. Start from the root and work myself up till I bloomed so to say."  
"Bloomed is an understatement." Said Daisy looking him up and down  
Virgil and Richie hadn't moved a muscle since Ivan kissed their cheeks. They just stood there sharing a rather stupid look. The girls of course paid no attention. The bell rang and though no one wanted to miss a move the gorgeous redhead made they were all rushed off to their classes.  
"Go ahead I'll be along in a bit." I told my friends not bothering to wait for them to respond. I glided down the hall pass my soon to be servants. How trivial high school gossip seemed. But I suppose Dakota union high was as beast a place to start a kingdom as any. First I would rule the school, then the city , then the world. My mother always said I would accomplish great things.  
I made my way to the football field were Vein was waiting for me.  
He was stand right in front of a large bush and if I had not known he was there I would never have noticed. The chameleon and vine snake DNA made for an almost invisible camouflage. All and all he was a wonderful creature. A human body as green as forest leaves and ripped with vines that bulged under the blotchy green and brown skin that seemed to constantly keep shifting. He was huge about six foot three with a face that only a mother could love. I tried my best to remove the mask of death that had been all too evident on Ramiro but in the end I simply decided to reconstruct the entire thing. I hadn't done badly but his nose was no more then two slits in his face and his eyes were black and lidless like bug eyes. I had spared no expense in him and tried to make him as much man as he was plant. Lets just say when it came to what made a man a man, I knew a few porn stars would very envious of Vein  
"Did you find out where they are holding the breed?" I asked  
Vein nodded and handed me a crumpled up piece of paper.  
"The Metahuman containment facility" why wasn't I surprised. I pressed my body to Veins and run my hand up his rippling form. He groaned in guttural way.  
" I will meet you at the end of the day, try not to be noticed till then. Matter of fact, rob s store for something more conventional to wear." I whispered kissing his chest. I felt his hand grasp my wait tightly, his fingers unwinding and growing out into vines that wrapped around my body. He was a plant but still a man and I knew what he wanted. I felt his green sex grow against me and could chuckle to myself.  
"Not that you don't look wonderful naked as Adam in Eden." I whispered grinding against him.  
This would be what I intend to do to all who opposed me. A whole army of vine and algae people for me to rule.  
"No more today. I have class." I said firmly and like a flash he released me and turned to go.  
"And be sure to do as I say and be waiting for when the final bell rings." I said before turning away and walking back into the school.


	4. Chapter 4 Toxic

Rex Red Raptor couldn't stop fidgeting in his seat. Doug and Ramiro hadn't returned home. No one had seen the two for days and people were starting to become suspicious of him. He guessed e what they said in the murder documentary were true. Most killings were down by people close to the victim and he that if knew they weren't found soon he would be the first and most likely suspect.  
Had that thing gotten them, or had the two been smart and ditched town. Maybe he should do the same. Gorham was starting to sound really nice right now even with all the crazy shit his uncle kept telling his mother was going on there. He would have to do something before anyone noticed that not only, were two members of the football team missing, but so was that flower loving queer nerd. All three of whom he had last set eyes on. He twitched like a tweaker at the thought of what would happen when Ivan's body was finally discovered.  
Wait the little queer worked with all those chemicals. If they found him whatever test they ran would say that's what killed him. Yeah, he was off the hook.

"Fuck yeah!" he cried jumping to his feet not even thinking.  
"Well Mr. Rapture seeing as how you agree with Macbeth's views, perhaps you should read the next passage." Said the teacher eyeing him from over his horned rimmed glasses  
The class bubbled over with laughter and Rex Set down so red he lived up to his middle name.  
"Uh, can I go the bathroom." He grumbled.  
" Please do." Said the teacher.  
As Rex headed for the door grumbling to himself. There was a flash of green, red, and black and he bumped into someone.  
"What the fuck are you crazy?" said Rex looking up from the floor.  
Had his heart not been pounding in fear it would have stopped dead in shock.  
" You should really watch where you're going." Said an airy voice.  
Looking down at him was the boy he had murdered and yet this wasn't him. Ivan Isley was hot enough to give Megan Fox a run for her money. Maybe even Angelina Jolie.

 

"Why Rex you look as if you've seen a ghost," I said looking down at the face of Rex Raptor, which was almost as pale as I was I watche dhim scrabmle to his feet and take off down the hall in fright. I swept past him into the class, swimming in the wide eyes, the low whispers, the pure shock, and awe. Was this how a flower felt when gazed upon by on looking eyes?  
"Sorry, I'm late, had a rough week. Almost died getting here." I said to the teacher though my eyes were scanning the class.  
"You have missed several tests, Mr. Isley." Said the teacher.  
"As well as today's test. I am not in the habit of giving makeups."  
His awe and shock were slowly worming back to teacherly annoyance.  
I flipped my hair over my shoulder, sending pheromones flying, then I turned and let out a heavy sigh right into his face, my rose smelling breath flooding his senses with spores. The combination had instant effects. He became slack-jawed and glassy eyed, pupil blown wide with lust.  
"Oh please sir, I promise if you let me make up the test you won't be disappointed." I said in a seductive tone that I could never have pulled off in my previous life.  
The teacher blinked a few time then nodded.  
"I suppose, seeing as how this would be the first test you have ever missed." He was becoming flustered and was trying to desperately to hide the erection tenting his trousers.  
There were groans and curses from a few students. Apparently, I wasn't the only one who had been late.  
"Silence all of you!" demanded the teacher before turning back to me.  
"Perhaps you should stay after class to do the test you missed earlier this week," he said with a hopeful and lusting glint in his eyes.  
I nodded, all too happy to stay after school. After all our teachers were so unappreciated. I just hoped he was a quick fuck through. I had things to do, lives to destroy.  
And speaking of destroying lives. Rex was back from this little 'trip'. I took the seat behind him and when he saw me sitting there he almost shit himself, I could practically smell it or perhaps that's just how all cavemen smelled.

I set at the table with Virgil, Richie, Frieda, and Daisy as they ate their lunch. I had found quite early on that I didn't need to eat like every one. Honey, sugar, and water were basically the only things that I wouldn't vomit up as well as the occasional fruit. Virgil set on one side of me and Richie set on the other with the girls across from us, but the boys only had eyes for me. Even stranger was that they weren't the only ones. We were constantly bombarded with cheery faces and kind words. All because I had changed, these peons would have never given me a second glance or even a first for that matter back when I was Ivan the nerd.  
Some jock form the jock table came over and set on the edge of the lunch table ignoring Virgil, Richie, and the girls.  
"Hey Ivan, I'm brad we have PE together and I was wondering if you wanted to go to this little party I'm having."  
I looked at him with nothing but pure anger that reached only slightly to my absinth green eyes.  
"May I ask, are you blind?" I questioned. He blinked stupidly and shook his head with one of those 'what the fuck' smiles.  
" There are four other people at this table."  
He stood up and looked at my friends.  
"Who them."  
"Hey, asshole." Said Richie.  
"They have names, and if you don't care enough to remember them forget mine and got away, you brainless oaf," I said turning back to my friends. The jock gave me a blank look then he glared at me.  
"Well fuck you then you fucking queer ass fire crotch." He yelled turning around and storming back to his table.  
Virgil stood up rolling his sleeve up as if to fight but I yanked him back down.  
"And just what are you going to do twiggy," I asked.  
"I got this."  
I turned around in my seat to stare at the table where the hip-hop crowd set with there oversized boom box. They were just close enough to the trees for what I had in mind. I watched as the vine curled down from the tree and turned the dial on the radio.  
I jumped up on the table as the music blared louder and knew all eyes were on me.

"I know I may be young, but I got feelings too.  
And what I need to do is what I feel like doing  
So let me go and just listen."

That was all I needed." Slave 4 you" started to blare. I threw my head from side to side like I had seen strippers do on TV. I made sure to use the trees and bushes to direct the wind towards the jock table so as not to hit my table with my spores. The jocks got a full dose and it was powerful.  
Now alone the spores my hair produced only affected the body making it heated and relaxed yet tense all at the same time. My breath was what affected the mind making it fog and filling the body with desire and sexual thoughts.

"All you people look at me like I'm a little girl.  
Well did you ever think it'd be ok for me to step into this world?  
Always saying little girl don't step into the club  
Well, I'm just trying to find out why cause dancing what I love."

I worked every move I had seen on music videos and from taking all those belly dancing classes with mom when we went to Morocco and Mulan. I did all this with all the grace, flexibility and skill that came from growing up with a model and ballerina as a mother. Mom had always wanted me to be interested in dancing as she was and make it a profession but she accepted I preferred to fallow the science rout like dad.

"I'm a slave for you. I cannot hold it; I cannot control it.  
I'm a slave for you. I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it  
Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,  
To another time and place.   
Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me  
Leave behind my name, my age"

One step took me off the table and to the jocks. I kissed my palm and blew the kiss out towards the boys. Only a person with skilled eyes would notice the pink sparkling dust leaving my mouth and swarming around the heads of the football players. They were mine in seconds. I slid my leg up Brad's side till it rested at his waist. His hands grabbed my ass and lifted my till he could grind his crotch into me as I threw my head back.  
I spun from his arms to another jocks and he did the 'dip it low' move I had seen on some music video, sliding my ass up the bulge in his pants as I brought myself back up. I worked my way from one jock-star to another till I was back in Brad's arms again. I pushed him to his knees my crotch squarely in his face just as the song came to end

"Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,  
To another time and place.   
Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me  
Leave behind my name, my again   
I'm a slave for you. I cannot hold it; I cannot control it.  
I'm a slave for you. I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it"

"Who's the queer now?" I whispered pushing him down and stepping over him just as the bell rang. the apllouse was nice but Brad's silence was damn near thunderous and far more rewarding.  
The rest of the day played out well. Most of the football team was still so high on my toxins that the fallowed me everywhere and I made good use of them. I made them carry books and backpack for myself as well as Daisy and Frieda. I had made a strategic move and I hadn't even noticed. I had taken the highest popular group in the entire compass and made them my slave. In return the jocks brought with them the cheerleaders and the preps as well as the stragglers and wannabes but on the other hand in humiliating the jocks and having them under my thumb I also attracted the rebels, the outcast, and the ignored. In one day I had taken over most of the school. Wow that was way easier then I assumed.  
I was the first out the door when the final bell rang. I had to get to Vein and over to the Metahuman containment center. As I made my over to the football field I saw someone standing by the bleachers. It was Rex.   
Oh, this was just too easy.

"Hey, fag." He called when I drew closer.  
"Where did Doug and Ram run off to? What did you do to them." He said.  
I was tempted to flip my hair but, he didn't disserve the gift of groveling at my feet before death.  
"Doug is gone, and Ramiro well let's just say he had a change of heart," I said with a smile.  
"What the fuck is that suppose to mean."  
"It means you should watch yourself. Your no longer the big man on campus now. Not that you ever were."  
He charged me and I easily dogged him kicking him in the back as he shot past.  
"You and your little friends killed me. Ramiro was the only one who deserved any of my sympathies. Isn't that right Vein darling?" I asked as I felt the plant-man behind me. Rex looked past me at the creature formally known as his friend.  
"Ram, what did he do to you dude?" asked the bully, fear slowly seeping through the cracks of his macho facade.  
"What did you do him!" he cried out running at me again. This time, a snap of my fingers and he was hoisted into the air by Vein's thick vine-like fingers.  
"What I did to him is what I am going to do to you and all those like you Rex. Only for you, I think I'm going to change the concoction of animal and Plant DNA. I think only the simplest creatures would be good for you. Something dumb and easily controllable. Not like my big strong Vein here."  
I said pulling myself up on my tippy toes to kiss Vein's green cheek.  
"You're a Bang-Baby! A monster!" yelled Rex. "HELP, HELP ME. SOMEBODY."  
He began to scream. I looked at Vein and he snaked a vine around his mouth. Hmm, that gave me an idea. Rose vines shot out of the ground like barbed wire and began to thrash about.  
"I'm going to do what you have been doing to me for three years," I said.  
"I'm going to fuck you, no lube, no, compassion, no mercy, and no gentleness. This is really going to hurt you more then it hurts me."

The vines wrapped around rex's body, snagging on his clothes and ripping them to shreds as they cut his skin. Within a second he was naked and trembling in his jockstrap. I kissed Vein then rested back on a huge rose bloom as he did his thing. His vines released Rex's mouth only to plump into an almost phallic design before shoving its self down his throat. The other vine got bigger and also took a more phallic appearance. This one snaked up Rex's legs along with several other vines. These pulled apart his cheeks and hole to make way for the phallic plant. I heard the squeal as it entered him and had to look away with a smirk. I looked back to see the tears falling down his face. I almost felt sorry for him, almost!  
"Harder," I whispered to Vein. He nodded with a grunting noised and I saw his vine began to ram itself in and out of Rex's virgin hole as he was gagged over and over again on the vine in his mouth. He was choking and I laughed.  
"You better learn how to deep throat fast Rexy baby or you might just end up choking to death," I said. I saw his cheeks bulge and his eyes water and snapped my fingers. Vein removed the fleshy vine from his mouth and he vomited vile and spit all over himself as he heaved for breath.  
"Pl-please s…s...stop." he begged. My heart gave a pang that echoed for a fraction of a second then I smiled.  
"But Vein hasn't cum yet and I can't let him go unsatisfied," I said stepping in front of the big green brute and stroking his long veiny member.  
"But if you help me I can make him get it over and done with."  
I didn't give Rex a chance to agree before the vine was back in his mouth and he was being fucked and gagged savagely one more. I pulled down my pants and wrapped on leg aground Vein's waist while his one free hand gripped my hip. I opened up for him as he pushed the huge green cock into my ass. I didn't need to say a word because he knew my every thought.  
He bucked his hips making me jump in his lap as he held me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist as he fucked me and Rex all at the same time.  
I wasn't a complete monster and this was a way I could slightly relieve him from his pain. As I intended Vein roared like a beast and came deep inside of me. I looked up and saw Rex's cheeks swell till he had to swallow. His Adam's apple jumped over and over again as his rear leaked green cum and blood.  
Vein set me down, my pants pulled up by vines. He dropped Rex on the ground like a limp beast. For a moment I thought he might be dead. But he was shuttering and weeping, that's when I saw it he had jizzed all over the inside of his boxers.  
I walked over and put my hand on his back.  
"Don't cry. It's ok that you liked it." I said pulling him to his feet. His mouth was covered in green goo and his veins looked as if they were turning green under his flesh. Just as I thought. The genes in Vein were parasites as I had intended and soon they would take over Rex's DNA. Within hours he would be just like vein, though a lot dumber.

"Poison Ivy!" Yelled someone behind me. I felt an elastically charge fill the air. That sounded like Virgil.  
"Whoa is that Rex?" said another voice. That sounded just like Richie.  
"Sorry boys," I said looking slightly back over my shoulder at Static and Gear.  
"You have me mistaken for someone else," I said turning around as a huge Gardena erupted from the ground around Vein, Rex, and myself  
"Now if you'll excuse me I have errands to run," I said as he flowerer closed around us and sunk back into the ground leaving the field looking as if I hadn't been disturbed.

"That was Ivan I'm sure of it." Said Static as the static bomb he threw was too late to stop the plants.  
"Yeah, I recognize that hair anywhere. But what should we do."  
"I'm not sure. Did you see Rex, looked like had been raped."  
"Yeah, but we can't call Ivan a criminal just for that. You know how Rex is. what if he more than likely intended to attack Ivan and got attacked instead, in self defense."  
Static sighed throwing his static disk and jumping on it as gear followed him off into the city.  
"We have to find what happened. How did Ivan get involved with the Bang-Babie gas? He didn't show up till way after that."  
"Almost a years after I became Gear." Said Gear.  
"And his resemblances to all the stats on Poison Ivy are far too many. We have to get in contact with Batman. He knows more about this then we do."

I had Rot, as I was now calling Rex taken home. I told my plants to take good care of him. Vein and I made our way to metahuman containment center.

"HotStreak, stop it your making us nervous." Said Talon as another wave of electricity swept over the force field that closed off their cells.  
"Too bad. I'm bored." Said the hot head as he flung another small fireball at the energy wall which sizzled and burnt the things out of existence.  
"You heard the girl Francis, stop it!" demanded Ebon. The master of darkness and shadows squared his glowing eyes at the redhead.  
"I told you never to call me that Ivan." Said HotStreak.  
"Here we go again." Said Talon.  
"Aww let them fight. It's entertaining." Said Shiv, with his usual psycho laugh.  
Just as thing were about to explode into an all-out verbal war, the door opened and two guards walked in.  
"You have a visitor, Francis. Your brother is here to see you."  
"Brother?" said HotStreak. The two guards parted to let a dazzling beauty in a green Japanese style robe that fell long past his ankles with detached bell sleeves and splits all the way up to his waist. The dress- robe was decorated in dazzling red roses and ivy that matched his shocking red/maroon hair.  
"Brother dear, how I've missed you." He said.

I turned to my left and blew a kiss into the guard's face, then did the same to other on my right.  
"Men, one of the earths most useless of creatures," I said as I flipped my hair.  
The guards got all drool faced and I could feel the lust oozing off them.  
"Who the hell are you?" Said Ebon.  
"I am your savior. And if you want to get out of here you will do everything I say." I said.  
"Hey, listen up fairy boy, just what makes you think we will do that."  
"Yeah, you think just because you barge in here and blow some fairy dust in the guard's faces mean we're going to listen to you." Yelled HotStreak a huge fireball growing in his palm.  
"Well, he is cute." Said Shiv with a chuckle. I smiled at him before turning to the others.  
"You will listen to me and do you want to know why?" I said.  
I pulled one of the guards close and slashed him across the face with my nails, the other I pulled to my by his collar and kissed him.  
Both fell to the ground dead. The one I scratched was slowly turning into sludge from the gashes on his cheek on down. The other was having a seizer, green foam spewing out his mouth.  
"I'm poison," I said looking at them all.  
"And all it would take is one little scratch or kiss and your gone. So you can either agree and I let you out, I let you out and kill you all, or you stay here and rot."  
"I'm with the poison queer." Said HotStreak.  
"I second that" laughed Shiv.  
Talon nodded in agreement. the only one still refusing my advances was mr. tall dark and deadly  
"Come on now Ebon. I promise you'll still get to call the shots." I said walking over to his cell and pressing my hand against the energy field.  
"How can you do that?" he demanded.  
"I'm not human like you and your friends. There is too much plant life in me for the shield to sense me as a threat."  
Ebon stood up and looked down at me. He was a living shadow and I had to admit he made my heart pound.  
"Alright, I'll do it but I'm in charge."  
"Of course you are. But you will simply need to help me with one endeavor and I will be yours to command." I said as the room began to shake. The wall opposite me busted open and vines began to fill the hole. Vein stepped through lifted by huge leaves and stepped through. He raised his fist and pouched the wall next to me ripping out wires. The force fields flickered and vanished.  
"Come along, boys and girl," I said leading them all down the leafy steps into my flower.  
"Static." Cried Talon.  
"So what you going to do now plant boy." Said Ebon as Static and Gear grew closer.  
"Nothing. My fight is not with them." I said as the pedals began to close around us

Static was ready this time and aimed a string of electricity directly at the closing bloom. It ripped through one of the petals and there was a loud squealing noise.  
I wasn't about to go through with this. We had things to do and plants to make. I dodge in my pockets and pulled out a hand full of mutated seeds. They began to grow and sprout.  
"Shiv I need you to chuck these at Gear and Static," I said handing the still growing balls of plant life to the grinning psycho.  
"With pleasure." He said his hands turning into a slingshot. I loaded the pouch and fired it. The air born balls burst apart revealing almost octopi like plants that shot straight for the two hovering superheroes  
"What the fuck?”Said Gear as what looked like a green squid was flung at him and Static. As it grew closer he could see a row of sharp teeth in the center of the thing. A moment later it hit his face and the teeth tried to gnaw at his nose. He tugged and yanked at the thing but its vine-like tentacles wrapped around his head and held fast.  
"Hold on!" said Static shocking the next three that came flying past him as he dodged and weaved the little octo-plants. Static flicked his finger and sent a bolt right into Gear's face. It might have been a bit too strong because though it got rid of the pest it also gave the blond a rather unfortunate shock.  
"Thanks-(cough)-I think." Said Gear a puff of smoke leaving his mouth.  
"Well they're quicker then I thought," I said.  
"Got any more plans fairy."  
"Yes. How do you get rid a pesky flies."  
"A rolled up newspaper?" said HotStreak  
"A bug zapper?" said Talon.  
"A fly trap?" said Shiv  
"Bingo Shiv my love," I said stroking his cheek.  
"A flytrap, a Venus flytrap to be exact."  
I raised my hands and the earth began to shake.  
"Behold the fury of mother nature." A huge bulb sprouted from the ground growing on a thin stem. The bulb opened like a book to reveal huge rows of fangs. My baby sprouted higher and higher snapping at Static and Gear like the flies it thought they were.  
"You're such a genius Shiv. You guessed just what was on my mind." I said kissing the maroon-haired Psycho on both cheeks.  
"Hey, I could have guessed that too. Why don't I get any praise?"  
I turned to HotStreak and smiled.  
"Oh, my little sunspot, I assure you, you get a chance to spread my petals soon enough," I said kissing his neck then his cheek. Men, a bit of praise, a pinch of affection and the promise of sex and they become clay in your hands.  
"I think I'm going to be sick." Said Talon.  
"You and me both girl." Said Ebon.  
"Well then before you two hurl all over my flower, let's get out of here while the heroes are busy," I said closing the flowers petals around us as we sunk back into the care of the earth.


End file.
